


Как случайно вызвать демона

by Rimmaara



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Supernatural Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок одержим демоном — ужасным и очень опасным созданием, которое проводит на кухонном столе кровавые обряды и ставит эксперименты. Джон же даже не замечает никакой разницы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как случайно вызвать демона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Accidentally Summon a Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/112168) by patster223. 



> Огромное спасибо за беттинг **kitiaras**
> 
> Переведено для ЗФБ-2015

Демон с улыбкой погрузился в его ( _Шерлока_ , понял он, подцепив имя в воспоминаниях. Демон существовал тысячи лет, но такого нелепого имени еще не встречал) сознание. О, там было столько _всего_. Каким-то образом ему удалось наткнуться на единственного в мире человека, достаточно глупого, чтобы вызвать демона _случайно_.

Демон обследовал кухонный стол, осмотрел кости кролика, травы, руны, благодаря которым он, собственно, здесь и оказался. Судя по воспоминаниям Шерлока, это было что-то вроде эксперимента. С приятным удивлением демон посмотрел на лист бумаги, о который порезался его нынешний хозяин. Капелька крови из поврежденного пальца угодила как раз туда, где скреплялась сделка. 

Что ж, получается, сделка. Строго говоря, термин подразумевал взаимную выгоду, но на деле ее получала лишь одна из сторон: не симбиоз, а скорее паразитизм.

Понятное дело, Шерлок вовсе не собирался уступать свое тело какому-то демоническому существу. Впрочем, удивить он сумел; вместо того, чтобы просить и умолять, как делало большинство, он мысленно все осмотрел, восхитился и разразился целым потоком логической чуши. Если честно, от всего этого у демона разболелась голова.

Демон вздохнул.

— Заткнись уже, — глубоким баритоном велел он и закатил глаза. Шерлок, конечно, и не подумал, продолжив делать логические выкладки на тему того, кто такой и что из себя представляет демон. Немного смешно, учитывая, что все это уже давно и хорошо известно.

Впрочем, разглагольствования хозяина окупились сторицей, когда демон согнул пальцы, наслаждаясь самим движением. Он скривил губы, и если бы кто-нибудь увидел сейчас лицо Шерлока, то его глазам предстала бы не такая уж и незнакомая, не предвещавшая ничего хорошего озорная улыбка.

/

Когда домой вернулся Джон, демон (ну или Шерлок, неважно) закусил губу. Эта часть всегда была самой сложной. Он читал мысли своих хозяев и знал о них абсолютно все, но самые близкие обычно замечали — что-то… не так. Демону даже как-то пришлось пережить несколько очень неловких минут, и он от всей души надеялся, что с этим хозяином все пройдет более гладко.

Джон вошел в кухню и, приподняв бровь, молча уставился на руны и кровь на столе. Демон внутренне поежился, не зная, требуется ли все это объяснять, но не успел раскрыть рот, как Джон поинтересовался:

— Это ведь для дела?

Демон моргнул и кивнул. Невероятно. Кухонный стол был залит кровью, завален костями и символами власти, а Джон Уотсон вел себя так, словно это в порядке вещей. Любопытно, может этому социопату в соседи достался _настоящий_ святой?

_«Ты что, идиот?»_ мысленно вопросил Шерлок. Ах, так значит хозяин сердится, стоит речи зайти о Джоне. Демон самодовольно улыбнулся тому, что Шерлок недовольно надулся в своем уголке их общего тела.

— И что это означает? — Джон с интересом указал на символы, даже не подозревая, что вмешивается в разговор между демоном и Шерлоком.

Мысленно встряхнувшись, демон принялся объяснять руны. Куда подробнее, чем это сделал бы человек, но Джон снова не увидел в этом ничего странного. Восхитительно.

/

Когда Джон вошел в следующий раз, демон проводил ритуал на крови. На этот раз не оставалось никаких сомнений, что правда вскроется. Ему уже столько раз удавалось выкручиваться с так называемыми «экспериментами», не вызвав у Джона никаких подозрений, но тут даже Шерлок раздраженно закатил глаза. _«Тихо»,_ — про себя рыкнул демон, и мысли Шерлока каким-то чудесным (или не очень) образом оборвались на полуслове. Возможно, впервые в жизни.

Поразительно, но вместо того, чтобы наконец-то заподозрить, что его сосед вовсе не человек, Джон всего лишь сердито нахмурился.

— Если на полу останутся пятна, миссис Хадсон нас убьет.

Демон вытаращился на него. Прошла почти минута, прежде чем Джон неуютно поежился под его взглядом.

— Что? — спросил он.

Моргнув, демон отвел взгляд. Похоже, все объяснялось гораздо проще. Очевидно, у Джона просто не все в порядке с головой. Почувствовав, как Шерлок закатил глаза, демон нахмурился.

— Не вид, а сплошные идиоты, — проворчал он себе под нос.

Вместо того, чтобы обидеться, Джон рассмеялся.

— Уж кто бы говорил!

В ответ демон лишь улыбнулся и вернулся к обряду, продолжив с неторопливой осторожностью рисовать кровью круги на полу.

/

Джон открыл холодильник и вздохнул. Вот оно, подумал демон. Момент, когда Джон поймет, что с Шерлоком что-то определенно не так.

И правда, Джон с прищуром посмотрел на Шерлока. Демон уже практически собрался перебираться в новое тело, как Джон заговорил:

— Шерлок, тебе правда так уж необходимо хранить части тел рядом с молоком?

Демон ошарашено моргнул. Очень… неожиданно. Этот Джон Уотсон оказался еще более своеобразным, чем он думал. Либо это, либо он просто псих. И то, и другое сейчас казалось одинаково вероятным.

/

С тех пор, как демон позаимствовал тело Шерлока Холмса, прошло уже несколько дней, а Джона по-прежнему ничего не напрягало. Вообще ничего. Ни обряды, ни тушки животных, ни полное отсутствие человечности (последнее воспринималось с каким-то раздраженным смирением, а не куда более привычным отвращением).

Но, в конце концов, чаша все же оказалась переполнена. На этот раз впереди намечались весьма выгодные сделки (с момента столь удачной покупки души прошло всего ничего, но демон уже предвкушал грядущие перспективы), и для обрядов требовалась свиная кровь.

Натягивая пальто Шерлока, демон окликнул Джона (вроде бы, именно так поступают соседи).

— Собираюсь сходить в продуктовый магазин. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Это была самая невинная фраза из всех, что демон произнес за неделю, но именно она заставила Джона подозрительно прищуриться.

— Что происходит? — напряженным голосом спросил тот.

Демон растерянно приподнял бровь.

— Ничего. Я всего лишь спросил, не нужно ли тебе чего-нибудь.

Эта фраза, еще более невинная, чем предыдущая, вызвала у Джона Уотсона такой полный бешенства взгляд, что демон вжался в стену и потрясенно распахнул глаза, обнаружив, что его руки заломлены за спину.

— Мы оба прекрасно помним, что в тот _единственный_ раз, когда ты отправился за покупками, на меня навесили бомбу. Твое желание прошвырнуться по магазинам не приводит ни к чему хорошему. Так что скажи мне: ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ, — отрывисто бросил Джон.

С минуту демон просто смотрел на него. Удивление Шерлока было ничуть не меньшим, но за ним ощущалась едва уловимая гордость.

— И ты не отстанешь, так ведь? — спросил он, глубоко потрясенный двумя сумасбродами, обитающими в квартире 221.

— Именно, — мотнул головой Джон.

В ответ демон смог только рассмеяться.

— Потрясающе, — произнес он. И все-таки, хоть все это было очень захватывающе, даже демон не мог с уверенностью сказать, что вынесет ту полоумную жизнь, что вели Шерлок Холмс и доктор Джон Уотсон.

/

— Это был… демон, — медленно повторил Джон.

— Да, — разминая мышцы, сквозь стиснутые зубы подтвердил Шерлок. Господи Боже, до чего же хорошо опять полностью владеть своим телом. — Просто поразительно, что ты не заметил _ничего странного_. Ни кровавых обрядов, ни принесения в жертву животных, ничего такого. 

— Да ладно, какой _нормальный_ человек станет раскладывать руны или хранить трупы в холодильнике? Или заваливать все вокруг тушками животных для «экспериментов»? Ах да, ты, — закатил глаза Джон.

Шерлок со вздохом сжал и разжал пальцы, наслаждаясь маленьким чудом способности управлять собственным телом. Мгновение помолчал.

— Ты и правда не заметил ничего странного, пока речь не зашла о походе в магазин?

Джон покачала головой.

— Ничего.

Наверно, Шерлоку следовало обидеться, но вместо этого он расхохотался.

— Потрясающе, — тихо произнес он.


End file.
